


Bread Policeman #1

by amoama



Category: Hark! A Vagrant, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bread puns, Crack, Drabble Day 2019, Gen, Somehow the prompt has gone missing from the fic, i think it was predatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Javert is on the case of the dastardly bread criminal, Jean Valjean.





	Bread Policeman #1

Javert is at his desk in the Bread Crimes Division of the Paris Police. His colleague Pierre-Loic du Pain is practically on his knees, begging Javert, kneading at him, 

“Please, Javert, there are so many bread thieves out there, our resources are stretched and you are our best inspector. Please give up this search for the one that got away!”

“Never,” Javert snarls at him. Pierre-Loic is of thin build, with piercing blue eyes. Untempting compared with Javert’s nemesis, the burly beggar Jean Valjean. Pierre-Loic clearly eats no bread. He rises, dejected. Javert goes back to sketching Valjean’s wanted poster.


End file.
